Nothing Will Be The Same
by mFabulous15
Summary: He took her hand and smiled at her. She smiled too, despite the tears falling down her face. "I love you." He said softly. "I love you too." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear. Their lives changed drastically over the past few weeks, for better and for worse. But one thing was certain: Nothing will be the same. Eventual LeoxJanelle pair.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. This is my first Lab Rats story. The idea has been swimming in my head for months, but I'm finally writing it down and getting it out. I was originally going to wait until I had every inch of the story thought out, but I decided that I would just go with the flow.**

**This first chapter is just a prologue to give everyone a little heads up on what will eventually come. So, chapter one won't sound like this.**

**Also, this will be a Leo/Janelle (Lanelle? Jeo?) fanfic. There are like no stories with that pairing at all, and, well the story makes more sense with that pairing. I guess not everyone likes Leo and Janelle together.**

**My fanfiction will make you LOVE it! (Hopefully)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

He was dead.

She knew it the moment she turned over his lifeless body and held him in his arms. She looked down at the now bruised up face that had made her feel loved countless times, and the lips that kissed her softly and passionately.

She screamed his name, the sound merely blending in with the chaos around her. She screamed it in hopes that her name would escape his lips in return as his fingers lifted to wipe away her endless tears. She felt for a none existent pulse, and she placed a hand on his chest to check for a breath.

She could barely hear the noise around her, as her own little world was crashing down. Every memory that was built up in her heart came crashing down. Every time he held her, hugged her, or held her hand. Every time he touched her, or brushed her hair aside. Every time he tickled her. Every time he made her blush. Every time he whispered in her ear. Every date they went on.

Every time they kissed.

She could almost feel his soft lips against hers, moving in perfect rhythm with her lips. She could imagine his arms lacing around her hips, holding her tightly, protectively. She could almost imagine the tingle he left on her lips.

Her lips trembled, as she would never feel that tingle again.

She held back her sobs and someone shouted what seemed like the solution to all her problems, "CPR! Do you know CPR?"

She took a shaky breath as she nodded. She did know CPR.

There was suddenly a shred of hope in her.

The person said something else to her, but she didn't hear it. Her sole focus was on the limp body in her arms.

She placed her hands in the center of his chest and began pumping. She pumped fast and vigorously. She pumped with every ounce of strength in her body. She pumped as if her life depended on it.

In a way, it did.

After 30 pumps, she pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth, completing the first cycle. He remained lifeless under her. She tried again, pumping his chest 30 times, desperate to get his heart to start working.

She completed the second cycle. There was still no pulse or movement.

The tears began rushing down her face again as she started pumping. The one shred of hope was diminishing quickly. The fear of losing him built up in her and begged to burst out in a series of screams. She swallowed it back and breathed into him.

Nothing was working. Nothing.

Sobs voluntarily left her mouth as she started the fifth cycle of CPR, her pumps slowing down as exhausting and grief overpowered her body. Her vision blurred as she breathed into him again.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when people began crowding around his body with medical equipment galore. She felt a pair of arms gentle pull her away from him. She watched as someone tried to shock him back to life. She watched his body jerk every time the metal plates touched his body.

They couldn't revive him despite how many times they shocked his body.

She watched as the put him on a gurney and quickly wheeled him away.

She felt the shred of hope dwindle away completely.

She felt the end of her world as everything inside of her came crashing down.

He was dead.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**Read and review please!**

**-Alexis**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added me to their story alerts and favorites. You guys are the best! **

**So this chapter is kind off sort (only 5 pages), and probably a little disappointing, but there are really important things in this chapter that you guys will need to know in the future. I won't say what because I don't want to ruin the story, but just pay attention, because you never know what might be important.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Feracena. The place Chase has been thinking of for months. The place that held many wonders and secrets, and could potentially change his life forever.

The place that most people did not know about.

Feracena was a small newfound island far in the North Pacific Ocean. The island was discovered by a group of scientists and some other smart people. It was mainly composed of jungle, which to some would make it nearly impossible to live there. However, human activity has been scarcely spotted on Feracena.

Of course, not civil human activity.

The island was also the main location for the Annual Intellectually Advanced Summer Program. Every summer for nine weeks, 12 lucky 16 year-olds from all over the world were selected to attend the summer program where they are free to broaden their horizons, study the environment around them, grow intellectually, and bond with people equally as intelligent as them.

It was basically a genius camp on a tropical island.

But it was probably the best one out there. It was also the hardest to get into, the most exclusive, and the most expensive.

Guess Chase was lucky that Mr. Davenport had billions of dollars to his name.

This year, Chase was finally given the opportunity to apply for the summer program in Feracena. He waited all year for the application to be available online, and now that it was, nothing would separate him from his computer screen.

Chase had everything he needed. He applied for an online newsletter that emailed him some of the things he would need for the application process. And he had them. He wrote the 8 page essay (and proof read it 5 times). He had the 5 teacher recommendations, his resume, and his school transcript.

He was beyond ready.

In order apply, you had to take an online test. The website won't let you print the application unless you take and pass the test. It was just a test to determine the intellectual level of the individual applying.

As everyone already knew, test and intellect where Chases favorite things.

As soon as Chase came home from school the day he applied, he waisted no time grabbing his laptop and getting to work at the island in the kitchen. He had been waiting all day for this moment, barely being able to sit still in his seat.

Chase pulled up the website and started the test. It was 50 questions of various subjects that should be finished in at most an hour. Chase cracked his knuckles. He didn't need an hour for this.

Chase typed away at his keyboard, plugging in answers. He used his calculator occasionally, but mainly did the work in his head.

He felt like his fingers were on fire when the door opened. His brothers and sister walked in, but he didn't acknowledge them. He was in the zone.

No annoying act of theirs could phase him.

"Whatcha doing Chase?" Adam walked over to the island Chase was sitting at and grabbed an apple. "Applying for that nerd camp you won't shut up about?"

Chase didn't answer him. He was too busy concentrating.

"Uhh, _hello_? Anyone home?" Adam moved his hand in front of Chases face trying to get his attention.

Chase didn't seem to notice his hand until he spoke. "Can't talk. Taking important test."

"You can't crack him Adam." Bree piped in as she plopped down on the couch. "He has his undivided attention on that test. You might as well leave him alone."

"But where's the fun in that?" Adam asked with a smile. He took a bite of his apple which caused a loud _crunch _sound to echo throughout the house.

Adam suddenly got an idea. He stood right next to Chase and began poking his side."Hey Chase. Does that tickle?" He continued poking his side repeatedly, trying to get a reaction out of his younger brother.

Chase didn't move a muscle. But he was starting to get annoyed.

Adam kept poking him, going from his side to his neck to his stomach. He laughed goofily. Chase wasn't slowing down, but he was growing increasingly annoyed with the shared.

Finally, he had enough. "That's it!" He pushed back his chair and got up. Grabbing his laptop, he headed upstairs. He pointed at Leo. "Leo, I'm doing this in your room." Adam celebrating quietly for getting a reaction out of Chase.

"_Wait_!" Leo quickly ran ahead of him, speeding into his room and slamming the door.

Chase stared up the stairs with a raised eyebrow, but quickly shook his head dismissing the odd actions of his step brother.

Chase slowly ascended the stairs, headed towards Leo's room. When he reached the door way, he saw Leo jump away from his nightstand, looking oddly nerves. He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, everything seems to be in order here. No dangerous and harmful objects on the floor." Leo hurried past Chase. "Carry on with your affairs."

Once Leo left, Chase closed the door, sighing in relief. _Finally_ some privacy. He could get his work done without the interruption of his siblings.

He plopped down on Leo's bed and proceeded to finish the test. Less than 20 minutes later, he was done. He received his results instantly. He got everything right. That wasn't surprising news, since Chase is always right.

The website gave him the link to the application. He sent it to Leo's printer and closed his laptop. He walked over to the printer to retrieve the application.

Chase's future lay in the words of that application. If he was accepted into the summer program, his life would never be the same. Colleges would be begging for him to attend their school, even before his senior year. He wouldn't even need the SATs because his attendance in the program would look so good on his records. This could open up so many doors for his future.

He wanted desperately to attend Annual Intellectually Advanced Summer Program. So many opportunities would be open to him if he's accepted into it.

Chase had no time to lose. He quickly picked up his pen and started filling out the application, each word he wrote bringing him closer to his goal.

* * *

Leo stopped midway down the stairs, breathing heavily. He placed his hand over his heart, willing it to slow down.

Maybe he was overreacting, and getting all worked up over nothing. Maybe Chase wouldn't have noticed the picture sitting on Leo's dresser. Maybe there was no reason for him to act like a fool like he did.

Or maybe he was acting completely appropriate.

When Chase announced that he would work on his applications in Leo's room, Leo didn't think about it too much. So his brother wanted his room for some peace and quiet? What was the big deal?

Then Leo remembered something. He remembered a single picture propped up on his dresser for all to see. He remembered staring at that picture before he went to sleep.

He remembered not putting it away.

It wasn't just any picture. It was a picture of Leo and Janelle back in 2nd grade. The picture was taken on the last day of school. Janelle and Leo were hugging each other tightly, and Leo was cheesing big and wide to the camera. They both looked so small and happy.

That was the year the Leo's crush on Janelle developed.

For a while it seemed that Janelle felt the same way. They were pretty close that year. They ate lunch together. They spent time during recess together. They played together. They did work together.

They did everything together.

They were best friends back then. But once 3rd grade rolled around and Janelle started getting a small taste of popularity and gaining more friends, she basically forgot about him. Their friendship evaporated into thin air.

Leo was heartbroken because of this. But, life went on. Every so often, Janelle would talk to him like old times. But things were never the same.

Then high school came around. They didn't talk much, only when necessary. But Leo still admired her from afar, as creepy as that sounds.

Then there was their little encounter today. Leo was walking down the hall, on his phone. He wasn't paying much attention. That's why he ended up with a face full of locker.

He walked straight into a locker, banging his nose and forehead. He recoiled back, holding his nose as he squinted his eyes in pain. When he saw people walk into lockers on T.V., it didn't seek like it hurt that much.

In reality, it hurt a lot.

"Oh my God!" The owner of the locker shrieked. "Leo! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Despite the pain, Leo opened his eyes to see who was responsible for his sudden pain. There stood a very shocked and sorry looking Janelle.

It took Leo a second to find his voice. "It's fine. I wasn't really using this nose anyway." Leo gave a small smile to lighten the mood.

Janelle giggled. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see you walking there."

"It's ok." Leo replied with a shrug. "It'll teach me not to walk and text anymore."

Janelle closed her locker before going to inspect Leo's nose. "Here, let me take a look." Leo removed his hands from his nose as Janelle took his head in her hands. "Oh my gosh, I think it's starting to bleed." She led him over to the circular bench in the hallway. "Don't hold your head back or all the blood will just go to your brain."

Janelle proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose. Leo groaned in pain. "That kinda hurts."

"Stop being a baby." Janelle said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue. "Stick this up your nose to stop the bleeding." Leo did as she said. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

"I don't need to go to the nurse!" Leo protested. His nose wasn't bleeding that much. And it wasn't broken or anything either. It wasn't necessary.

"You're going!" Janelle said firmly. "I need to make sure I didn't do any serious damage to your nose!" And with that, Janelle grabbed Leo's arm and lead him to the nurses office.

Turns out, Janelle didn't do any serious damage to his nose. Leo's nose bled for a little while, but that was about as serious as it got. So after their trip to the nurses office, Janelle said sorry a few more times, and they parted ways.

Oh, Leo was so happy he walked into Janelle's locker because for the first time in a long time, he got to spend more than just two measly minutes with her.

And for that moment, he felt like nothing had changed, like they were still best friends.

Maybe, somewhere deep down, they still were.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Peace and Love!**

**-Alexis**


End file.
